My Private Show
by Animeluver4evertimes2
Summary: When Tokiya's away, Otoya will play! When Tokiya has to leave for a sudden photo shoot, Otoya decides to dig through Tokiya's closet and finds an old outfit that he had assumed Tokiya had thrown away. What happens when Tokiya comes home early only to witness Otoya strutting in front of a mirror in said outfit? Rated M for later chapter(s). Warning: Story does have yaoi!


**Animeluver4evertimes2: Hello everyone! Animeluver4evertimes2 here! Listen, I know that some of you are still waiting for the next chapters of A Cinderella Story with a Twist and Demons and Shadows, but with school, AP testing, a severe case of writer's block, and a surgery with my leg interfering with my life, it's been utter chaos! But, since it is now summer vacation, I intend to break my block and finally start writing stories again! To help me start that, I hope to work on this little story involving my current obsession Uta no Prince Sama. Enough with my rambling; let's get on with the good stuff! Oh, and one more thing before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Uta no Prince Sama. Uta no Prince Sama belongs to its' respectful owners (if I owned it, we would see a ton more yaoi...) **

**Chapter One: A Sudden Trip Leads to Closet Digging **

It had been just like any other day at the Saotome Academy of Preforming Arts; the sun had been shining beautifully, full of energy and life, while the sky was just the most gorgeous shade of blue, one a shade that could rival that of the sea. The sky was clear except for the occasional cloud here and there and even then, the clouds were pure white and fluffy. There was a pleasant breeze present, rustling the green grass and flower patches scattered all throughout the school grounds. The sounds of student's laughter and chatter was blown away with the wind, creating the perfect learning environment. Yes, what had started out as just a regular Tuesday day was all about to change in the blink of an eye, and one particular student couldn't do anything about it.

"Tokiya!", an exuberant red head exclaimed with joy, waving at his roommate from across the room. With a small smile, Otoya kept waving his arms at his blue haired friend until, with a sigh of exasperation, Tokiya turned from what he was doing and glared at his team member.

"What do you want, Otoya?", the idol gritted through his teeth, clearly annoyed at the other teen's persistent prattle, but not as much as he would be if it were anyone but Otoya.

A bright grin grew on Otoya's face while he gave a tiny chuckle at Tokiya's reaction to his prodding, finding it oddly cute.

"I was wondering if you would join everyone and I for lunch today! We're gonna have a picnic outside! It's gonna have everything a normal picnic would have! Course, I have never been to one, so it will be my first picnic, so I am very excited! And..."

Tokiya zoned out his red-headed companion's rambling as he concentrated on the profile on his roommate. Recently, the teen had noticed that he had started looking at his joyful friend more and more, and in a less-than-friendly way at that. He remembered when it had began...

It was during STARISH's second concert. Since Tokiya and Otoya had been partnered up, that meant that the pair sang and danced together. It was during the part when they first sang together, when the duo had to wiggle their hips in a circular motion. The bluenette had looked over to see how his partner was doing, and he froze then and there. He couldn't help himself; at that particular moment in time, Otoya was just stunning. The light was hitting Otoya's face just so, the way he danced, and the bead of sweat running down his face into his shirt was just so... enticing to Tokiya at that point. Tokiya would bet that Otoya didn't realize how seductive he really looked with those pretty, crimson eyes of his, that huge smile on his face, and the sultry movements of his hips... Tokiya had almost wanted to pounce the other right there in front of all of their fans. He distinctly remembered Otoya looking at him with a look of concern a few seconds later, stating that he had missed his cue. After that, Tokiya went back to concentrating on the concert and the hundreds of people who had come to see the six of them preform. However, that was the night when Tokiya realized that his feelings for his roommate might not just be entirely friendly.

"Ne, Tokiya, are you even listening? Mou, Tokiya! Toki!", the energetic male yelled in order to break the other out of his thoughts. He had succeeded when Tokiya shook his head and looked back to Otoya with a confused look upon his face.

"I'm sorry Ittoki-kun, but what were you saying?", the blue-haired idol asked, a small blush rising on his face from his sort-of maybe crush calling him by his nickname. He only allowed Otoya to call him that; him and no one else. He felt a slight pang of guilt from ignoring his fellow idol, but it was too easy to drift off into Fantasy Land when the other was in the same room as he was.

"I asked if you would like to join us for the picnic!", Otoya pouted, slightly miffed that Tokiya had not been listening, but the feeling soon vanished as was the custom when dealing with Ittoki Otoya. Sure enough, his regular grin found its way back onto his face, and a small giggle escaped Otoya's lips when he noticed just how cute Tokiya was acting.

"Will you go? Please? It would make me very happy!" , the red head chirped, clearly set on making the usually-antisocial idol go with him so that they both could have a good time. Meanwhile, Tokiya's blush darkened at that fact that Otoya had said that his mere presence at the picnic would make the other male happy. It was too late to take his words back when Otoya had noticed his little slip-up, and a fierce blush made itself known on the red-headed teen's face.

"I-I mean o-of course it w-would make me h-happy, but it would also m-make everyone else h-happy as well!" Otoya stuttered out with his arms waving rapidly back and forth as if the movement itself would dismiss the comment, the blush on his face growing darker with every word uttered. Why oh why had Otoya spoken before he had thought about what he was going to say?! Now Tokiya would think he was weird and gross because he thought Otoya really wanted him at the picnic! The teen male also noticed that Tokiya looked too adorable when he blushed like that!

"I... I would very much enjoy going to the picnic with you, Otoya.", Tokiya managed to whisper out in his current state of embarrassment, finding that he just could not refuse his roommate's puppy dog eyes, especially with the slight dust of blush that was still present on the others face. Man, he was really turning soft, wasn't he? Otoya beamed at Tokiya and was about to speak when a ringing sound broke the silence. Both of the idols turned to Tokiya's desk, which was apparently where the sound was originating from, and deduced that it was the bluenette's cellphone that was producing the ringing. Tokiya stood up, walked the few steps from his bed over to his desk, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?", Tokiya answered politely, keeping up his idol image even though it was just a simple phone call.

"Ah, Ren!", Tokiya gasped in surprise, not expecting the other teen idol to be the caller.

"Yes, I do know."

"Well, I was planning on doing so. Why do you ask?"

"The president does?"

"Today? Now?"

"All right. Tell him I'm on my way." Tokiya then proceeded to end the call and put his phone down, running a hand through his hair in annoyance. Really, Shining Saotome had the absolute worst timing. Ever.

"Tokiya? Who was it?" Otoya asked innocently, tilting his head to the side in a pose that Tokiya found adorable. A quick smile made it onto the blue-haired idol's face before it was quickly replaced with a stern frown at the information that he had just received.

"That was Ren. He told me that Saotome-san has scheduled a photo shoot for me to help promote my idol songs, and that I need to head over to the studio immediately. So, I regret to inform you that I will not be able to make it to the picnic. Sorry Otoya-kun." Tokiya explained and apologized before looking away, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on his fellow idol's face.

Sure enough, Otoya crumpled at the fact that Tokiya wouldn't be at the get together with him and everyone else. Alas, twas not meant to be, and so all Tokiya did was keep standing while an awkward silence befell the two. After a few minutes, Tokiya broke the silence by gathering his cell phone and bag. He risked a glance at Otoya and regretted it when he saw how crestfallen his roommate really was, but he had to leave.

"I must leave now, but when I return, would you perhaps consider watching a movie with me? I mean, if you would like to, that is." Tokiya asked. If the blush had disappeared during that short silence, then it had returned tenfold. He just didn't want to see his companion looking very much like a kicked puppy, and that was the only thing he could think of on short notice. Tokiya's words must have worked, because an excited gleam made its way into Otoya's eyes while that radiating smile once again appeared on his face. The red head shook his head vigorously, clearly expressing his desire to see a movie with Tokiya.

"Yes! I would love to see a movie with Toki!", Otoya nearly squealed with delight at the mere idea, and with that happy-go-lucky response, Tokiya gave a small chuckle in return.

"Well then. I will see you later Otoya." And with those words, Tokiya opened the door, stepped out, and quietly closed it behind him before making his way to the studio.

"Have a good time!" Otoya shouted at his roommate, though he doubted the other could hear it. It really didn't make a difference whether or not Tokiya had actually heard the message, just as long as Otoya made sure that he had said it in the first place. Though, the red-headed idol admitted to himself that it would be nice if Tokiya had heard it...

Otoya shook his head to clear his thoughts and soon donned a look of utter focus; at least, to him it was a face that promoted determination and focus. He clapped his hands together, and with a yell of encouragement, jumped off of his bed and bolted to his closet. He had to get changed so that he could go to the picnic! But, after looking through all of his clothes, Otoya concluded that he didn't' have anything proper to wear to a picnic! Nor did he know what to wear to such an event, which did not help him in any way. He gave a defeated sigh and slumped to the floor, ready to give up and just go meet Haruka and the others when he had an epiphany.

"Maybe Tokiya has some clothes that I can borrow!"

And with that, Otoya quickly got up and nearly skipped to Tokiya's closet, stopping at the door. He hesitated for a moment, his hand on the golden doorknob. Otoya thought about it for a moment; wouldn't looking through his roommate's closet be like reading his diary, invading his personal space? Not that Tokiya had a diary or anything; well, Otoya was pretty sure that the other male had a journal of some sort, but that wasn't the point! By doing this, Otoya would be prying into Tokiya's personal life, and that would be rude, wouldn't it? But, he needed clothes! With that in his head, Otoya opened Tokiya's closet and started to look through the narrow space.

It was sort of dark in the tiny room, even with the light on, which made it hard to see. Otoya had to basically feel to see what kind of clothes his fellow idol had. How did Tokiya dress himself when he couldn't even see his clothes properly?! More importantly, how did he always manage to look good?! Whilst thinking about Tokiya's fashion sense, Otoya's hand brushed against an unfamiliar fabric which broke him out of his thoughts.

"What's this?" he questioned aloud as he began to pull at whatever his fingers had felt. Whatever it was, the piece of clothing had been placed at the far back of the closet, making it terribly hard to find unless you were actually looking for it. Finally, with one more tug, Otoya manage to pull whatever it was out of its' place in the closet and held it up with a triumphant smile.

"A-ha!" he cheered in victory before examining his prize. What was it? Otoya held it up to the light and gasped in gleeful surprise. No way! It couldn't be! But it was! He thought that Tokiya might have thrown it, but it turned out that Otoya was wrong! With a giggle, Otoya held the object to his chest and walked out of the closet with a goofy grin set on his face.

**Animeluver4evertimes2: Well, that's it for this chapter folks! How did you like it? What didn't you like? What could I do better? I tried to keep them as in character as I could, but if I kept them completely, well I couldn't write a yaoi, now could I? Please review if you could, but I just enjoy the fact that you're reading this in the first place! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! So till next time and thank you for reading! **


End file.
